Harry Potter and Path of Souls
by ThePuzzler280
Summary: What happen of Sirius has rescued Harry before Dumbledore did and was married and lived in Ottery St. Catchpole and Harry met Ginny who is around Harry's age. They were drawn to each other because of myth that hasn't seen over 2,000 years… Soul-bond… This story is fully AU with some canon appearances to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Path of Souls**

**(Year 1-2)**

Evil, Manipulative Dumbledore! Ron & Dumbledore bashing! Soul-bond Harry& Ginny!

HP/GW HR/NL SB/OC OC/OC

What happen of Sirius has rescued Harry before Dumbledore did and was married and lived in Ottery St. Catchpole and Harry met Ginny who is around Harry's age. They were drawn to each other because of myth that hasn't seen over 2,000 years… Soul-bond…

* * *

**Chapter One**

That Terrible night…

_October 31st, 1981_

A tall, well-built, darkly handsome, with nice long lustrous black hair with nice trim beard man named Sirius Black was in den in his new renovated Manor as he sealed his former home and moved to Ottery St. Catchpole because of its beautiful view and is away from everyone. He was wondering why Prongs, James, his best friend, haven't fire-called him yet as They always call each other to check out everything. His wife, Daniella, of two years, came to him and sits down near him and put their newborn Megan to sleep. Daniella is tall but not tall as Sirius, but got well-built body that drive Sirius crazy, along with brown wavy hair and those sexy chocolate, brown eyes.

"Hmm… I wonder why Prongs haven't talked to me yet, as he supposed to call me like one hour ago." said Sirius.

"Maybe he is busy, taking care of Lily and Harry." Daniella suggested.

"Maybe but he always have time talk to me. I always tell him everything about outside of his "Prison" as we call it due to stupid Dumbledork!" exclaimed Sirius.

"True. True to that, honey."

Sirius chuckled and kissed her cheek before get up and grabs his cloak. Daniella got up and watch him put his cloak on.

"I'm going check over there so I'll be right back, Dani."

"Be careful, honey and you better get your sexy arse here in one piece."

"I'll always be Siriusly careful, sweetheart."

Daniella groaned and said "That's only fun after thousand times!"

"Love you, Dani!" chuckled Sirius.

"Love you too, Sexy Dog."

Sirius turned and walked toward to front door and open then closed and apparated to Gordic's Hollow where Idiot Dumbledore is hiding them.

'Luckily nobody saw me appeared out of thin air.' thought Sirius.

He turned and walked toward Potter's hiding house, past the church, and a post office. He stops and saw the hiding house in rumbles. He pulled his wand out and ran toward to the front door and open. He was in shocked and full of guilt, for see his best friend and fellow Auror, James Potter lying down dead.

"James…" croaked Sirius. "Oh my Merlin…"

"Wahh!" cried upstairs.

Sirius turns and looked upstairs and realized his godson is upstairs, probably in his room.

"Harry!"

He got up and ran upstairs and went into Harry's room. Here that make him shocked and feels more guilt, for see on floor, lying dead is Lily Potter. He also saw Harry sitting on his crib with strange lighting scar on his forehead.

"Oh no, not Lily…"

"Wahh! Wahh!" cried Harry.

"Harry! Shh… I'm here, it's alright, and Uncle Sirius is here…"

Crack!

'Shite! Someone is here.'

"Hello, master?" said familiar voice.

'Peter? Wormtail? Master?' thought Sirius 'Wait, he betrayed them to Voldemort! I knew he was only rat all the time!"

Creak, creak!

'I need to catch him and take him to Ministry of Magic!'

The door creaked open and a short man with grubby skin, small watery eyes, and pointed nose came out and didn't notice Sirius was point his wand toward him as holding Harry.

"Stupefy!" cried Sirius.

It hit Peter in chest and before he knew it, he hit floor with loud thud. Sirius also magically cuffs him and put full-body bind curse on him.

"Serve you right for be stupidly walking in here! You betray our friends!" exclaimed Sirius.

'I need to take Harry home. Before I lose my temper to shoot him more curses or worse, kill him before I can clear my name.'

He walked downstairs and apparated to Black Manor II. He opens the door and saw Daniella walk on stair as the wards surround them warned her that he was home.

"Hey Sir… What happen?" She saw Sirius's sad expression and holing sleeping Harry. "No… They can't…"

"I'm sorry but they are and Harry is now only alive and has this strange lighting curse on his forehead. I need you to take him to our other nursery because I just arrested Wormtail for betray us."

"Wormtail did this? Where that..." cried Daniella, as she took baby from Sirius, cuddling him.

"Back at Gordic's Hollow, I just stunned him and cuffed him and put him in full body bind curse." Sirius sadly said "I just can't believe he betrays them to Voldemort. I sent them to…"

"Sirius! Don't you dare say it was your fault! You didn't know this was going to happen!"

"But it should be!"

"No, it wasn't! It was your fault then it should be mine too!"

"No! It wasn't!"

"Then it wasn't our fault then!" said Daniella firmly "It was Wormtail's choice, his and his alone!"

Daniella turn and walked back upstairs, holding baby Harry, taking him to guests' nursery. Sirius looked at her as she walked away.

'She is fiery and that is one of reason why I married her.' thought Sirius sadly. 'Now I have to return to this nightmare…'

Sirius closed his eyes and walked toward outside past his wards.

Crack!

Sirius opens his eyes and walked toward to ruins of Potters' house and saw Albus Dumbledore talking to strange guy who have his hood covering his face. Sirius went hiding in the bushes before the guys could see him.

"Is Peter well and alive? I can't have him dead right now. He proves too useful to my Greater Good plan I have right now." said Dumbledore.

"He is alive and well, Dumbledore and I planted some evidence that proves Sirius is behind of this instead of Peter. I sent Peter hiding somewhere till time is right." said hooded man.

'That bastard knew Peter was aid of Voldemort!' thought Sirius. 'That son of bastard! He set me up everything!'

"Very good. Now, where is Harry?"

"I'm sorry but he is not in there. I looked everywhere."

"What? You tell me he is not in there?"

"That's what I'm saying, Lord."

'Lord?' thought Sirius 'What the hell is going on?'

Dumbledore deeply sighed and rubbed his crocked nose. His plan wasn't going well at the moment. He supposed to have Harry right now and request Hagrid to carry it to the Dursleys so that he can train him to be martyr so that Dumbledore will be hero again.

"Leave now before I change my mind about going to kill you."

The Hooded Man noddle and apparated out before Sirius could see his face.

"Damn! Sirius must have taken him before we did! That is not part of my plan! I must return to Wizengmot and seal Potter's will so that the money goes to me now and give me control over Harry and I can put him at his aunt and uncle to control his self-esteem and train him to sacrifice his life." wondered Dumbledore as he apparated away to his headmaster's office to gather stuff to getting everything ready to seal Will of Potters.

"Not if I can't help it! I will not let you ruin his life!" cried Sirius, as he got out of the bush where he listening the convention. He clean his cloak and apparated to Manor. He opens his door and ran upstairs and hallway toward to Harry's room and see Dani rocking the baby and baby is sleeping right now. Dani looked at baby before Sirius open the door and she got up and sees Sirius stand looking at her with worried expression.

"Dani, I need you to apparate to Ministry of Magic now."

"Why?"

"I just listen to Dumbledore's convention between him and the strange hooded man I have no idea who he is but that is behind the point. Dumbledore will seal the Will of Potters soon."

"What? Not if I can't stop it. We are Harry's legal guardians after all! Here, hold the baby!" cried Dani as she took Sirius's cloak and went toward the door and apparated to her office.

"I love that woman. She will always protect us. Now you will live with us no matter what… Harry, the Boy Who Lived." said Sirius as he looked at sleeping godson of him in his arm.

* * *

**Author's note: What do you guys think so far? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Do you people enjoy reading this so far? With no futher notice, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The First Meeting

_August 3rd, 1991_

"Harry James Potter! Megan Lillian Black!" roared Dani as she appeared in the living room.

A young boy with glasses and black messy hair that cover his scar and girl with brown wavy hair and gray eyes appear. Dani look at them with angry eyes. It was common knowledge that she has a temper that does match to Lily's fiery temper. Harry and Megan audibly gulped as they have no idea what trouble they got in thought they does always get in trouble due to pranks and stuff like that but both have doesn't anything yet.

"Explain this now!" exclaimed Dani as she pointed to broken vase. Harry shrugged while Megan was stunned and in deep thought of what they did earlier today.

"Opps." said familiar voice.

The three figures turn their head and see Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather and Megan's father stand in door arch. He was in his den, trying to think of perfect excuse for broken vase because truthfully, he hated it and it was from her mother-in-law.

"Sirius Orion Black!" cried Dani. "WHAT YOU DO TO IT?"

Dani, I love you?" Sirius shrugged, while the kids chuckled. "Zip it kids, or there no more chocolate milkshake for you!"

The kids sobered up while Dani glared at Sirius "That will not work on me, Sirius."

"Come on, Dani, Sweetheart." He walked closer to Dani while Dani turned her head at wall. "Dani, I swear it was accident."

Dani stared at vase then Sirius. She sighed and muttered 'Reparo' to broken vase which fly back to its original spot then turn her body and cuddle to Sirius while look at Sirius' gray eyes.

"Don't ever do this again or it to Doghouse for you, Padfoot."

Sirius audibly gulped while kids chuckled.

"Now that's over, can I going to lake in forest?" asked Harry.

"Sure but be careful, there few animals living there." said Sirius

Harry nodded and turns to Megan and asks her. "Megan, want to come?"

"No but thanks anyway. I was reading before this shouting happen."

"What you reading?" asked Dani.

History of Quidditch through Years." said Megan.

"Alright, I'll be back." said Harry.

Harry walked to door while Sirius and Dani sit down on coach while Meg walked back to the library finishes her reading. Harry looked to the beautiful view of Ottery St. Catchpole they are living right now. Harry had been living here for 9 years since his parents were murdered because of Voldemort. Yes, he knows what happen to that night Voldemort killed his parents and left him surviving. He asked Dani one day about nightmare he has before.

-Flashback-

"MOMMY! DADDY!" cried Harry as he woke up from his nightmare.

"Harry?" said Dani as he appeared in his room after hearing his shout.

"I had nightmare about strange man killing my mommy and daddy."

"Oh, Harry" said Dani as she sit down and cuddle her godson. "It normal to have dream about your parents but it is unwise to lingering on those dreams."

"Dani, can you tell me about them, please?" whimpered Harry as he cuddle further into his godmother who been like mother to him.

Dani cleared her throat as Sirius appears in the room.

"Sirius, Harry wants to know about his parents. You knew his father as well as I knew Lily -his mother- well."

Sirius was unsurprised as well. He knew Harry have his father's fun, pranking personality but have his mother's heart and knowledge.

"Alright, do you want to start or shall I?"

"Let you start it first."

Sirius sits down on chair and looked at Harry who was looking at him with eyes that represent his mother's eyes.

"Your Father was one of my best friends and was like brother to me. I was outcast by my own family but your father's family took me in."

"Why your family disowns you?" asked Harry.

"Because they were in Dark Arts and supported Voldemort's movement against muggles and squibs, but I was on other side- light side- to protect people against them. Your mother and father were on that side as Dani too. We were fighting left and right."

"Sirius, you got there too far."

Sorry, sweetheart." Sirius chuckled and kisses Dani on lips.

"Eww, germs." exclaimed Harry.

"Harry! Kiss is not bad thing. Someday, you will find beautiful girl of your heart and you will kiss her just like us thought you better don't go too far there till your seventeen."

"Why would I kiss girl that have cooties?"

"Harry, you are very young but you will experience hormones when you are teenager, just wait, you will forget about cooties and want to kiss her in broom closet at Hogwarts, trust me. Girls love that."

"Sirius Orion Black!"

Harry laughed while Sirius whined at Dani's voice.

"It's truth, honestly!" exclaimed Sirius, while have his hands in air.

Dani groaned while Sirius shrugged and Harry continued to laugh.

"Anyway, your mother was my best friend like your father was to him." Dani pointed to Sirius, who flashed his dashing smile at her. "At first, she didn't like him at all till fifth years where both fell in love."

"How they fell in love with each other if she hates him?"

"She didn't hate him. Just dislike him till third year."

"Third year?" asked Harry.

"It's long story for other time. The point is your parents love you so much. Just see you in your mother's arms were very happy feeling and your father had this goofy smile on his face and kept remind us many time that he was the father and love you so much like us."

"Thanks, Sirius and Dani. I'm going sleeping. Good night."

"Good night Harry. We love you, just like your parents love you and still do."

"Love you too." Sirius and Dani smiled at Harry while he went to sleep, dream happy memories about his mom and dad.

-Flashback ends-

"Grr, I swear Ron is idiot lying pig!" said female voices that make Harry feel strange good. Harry looked up from ground and see long, beautiful red hair sitting near bark of tree by lake. Harry frozen in his track. She was beautiful girl Harry ever saw. She had few freckles on her face and has pretty, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. He went into some bush and looked at her, taking his gorgeous face and hair.

'Wow. She is definitely beautiful angel I ever saw.' thought Harry.

'Why thank you, sir.' thought female voice.

"Wait how you know what I thought?" said Harry, forgot that he used his voice to talk instead of thought voice.

"Who is there?" cried girl.

Harry got up from his hiding spot. The girl looks at him. He was handsome boy she ever saw. Those handsome green, emerald eyes with that cute, unruly black hair that look like it will never settle down.

'It's true. It will never settle down no matter what.'

'How you knew what I thought.'

'Wait. You can hear me?'

'Yes. I can.'

"Wicked!" Both say at same time cause Harry to chuckle and the girl to giggle. Both sobered up while later. Both shake each other that cause both to feel amazing feeling that can't be descried how they feel right now. After few minutes of silence, the girl spoke up. Both never released their hand.

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived?" asked Ginny.

"Yep, the very same one though I hate that nickname."

"Why? Sorry I asked."

"It's ok, I don't mind be asked by you, Gin-Gin." smiled Harry while Ginny blushed at the nickname. Harry never thought he would give her nickname soon than ever but it feels so natural to call her that.

"Thanks, Harry."

"The reason why I hate that nickname is it reminds me of my parents' murder."

"How? You were just one year old."

"My Godf- Godmother told me about it." Harry quickly added through he feel bad to lying to her.

"Oh, who is your godmother if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry want to lied to her to protect her because everyone still think Sirius is betrayer and led his parents to death through it was Peter and Dumbledore all along but he couldn't because she was like Harry's friend and could be possible romantic in future if Harry played his card right thought he didn't know how his predicament will come true in few moments. He just couldn't lie to her through he lied lot of time to his guardians many times to just get out of trouble.

"Daniella Black." Harry finally told.

"Daniella Black, wife of Sirius Black, the person who killed your parents?"

"That's lie!" shouted Harry through Ginny flinched little bit. 'Sorry, Gin-Gin, but he didn't kill them."

"If he didn't kill them, then who kill your parents?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Who is that?"

"A strange, fatty man who was former best friend of my father and Sirius that betrayed them. He was mole from begins of that day. Sirius had him but he had to take me home so he could take him to Ministry of Magic but Dumbledore let him get away and framed Sirius of everything."

"Dumbledore? I knew there were funny things about him. He is very strange person to me."

"He is not good wizard as everyone claimed he is. He is evil person. He almost put me with my aunt and uncle who really hate magic with every fiber of their body."

"WHAT? NO HE DIDN'T!"

"Calm down, Gin-Gin. He would if it wasn't intercepted of my Godmother who worked at Magical Law Enforcement Department. She had copy of my parent's will after Dumbledore sealed them and claimed I must goes to my aunt and uncles for blood magic wards to protect us from harm but the will states that I must never go to there ever."

"That's bloody well stupid if I never hear. Blood wards are not good choice and people can fool it well despite the strong protection it offers."

"That what Sirius said."

"Then he is right."

The kids continues to talked about the stuff unrelated to the convention they had earlier while holding each other hand that they can't release it, it just feel right for them to do it. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch.

"Will I get see you tomorrow here, Gin-Gin?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Of course, My Harry." said Ginny.

Harry smiled at love Ginny is showing when she said 'My Harry'. Harry knew this girl is perfect for him despite he think all girls have cooties. He knows this girl will hold special in his heart.

Ginny smiled at thought of Harry say that she is special for him. She does think Harry is special and did have crush for him but it changes from that to love that is developing between them. What they didn't know that myth that hasn't heard over 2,000 years is soul-bond is forming around them. Both gave each other chastise kiss that mean to be innocent but that bond finally active because of it and both collapsed.

* * *

A/N: Whoa! Soul Bond is active!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ''-thought**

**"" -talk.**

**Just making things clear for you people. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Myth of Soul-Bond and Prophecy

_August 3rd, 1991_

Molly Weasley was folding children's clothes and is streaming angry at twin's pranks on Percy while in deep of her thought about what Ginny told her about Ron that she claimed Ron stole her Quidditch magazine and Ron denies about it cause Ginny to run away back to her favorite spot that nobody know about, not even Arthur know about it. She figure Ginny must tell truth and Ron is lying but she can't accuse him without proof. Oh, well. It's time for lunch. Time to start cooking lunch and maybe Ginny will be in good mood by them and she can ask her again about accusation in private.

Meanwhile…

Harry and Ginny woke up to see that they are not at lake at tree clearing. In fact, they are in blank state of nowhere. They got up at same time and looked everywhere.

"Harry, where are we?" asked Ginny worriedly.

"I don't know, Gin-Gin."

"_You are in state of your joined mind, younglings." _said voice.

Harry and Ginny turned their heads and see beautiful mixed color of red and gold phoenix sitting on the perch that just appeared of nowhere.

You are the phoenix!" exclaimed Harry.

"_Yes you are correct, youngling. My name is Venus."_

"Named after goddess of love?" asked Ginny.

"_Yes. I'm named after her. I'm bonded to both of you, just like both of you are bonded to each other."_ said Venus.

"We are bonded to each other?" asked Harry surprised. "Like husband and wife?"

"What? My mom would have kneazles, Harry! She won't approve this!"

"_I know, but you have no choice this was already started around of your birth, Ginevra. The once you active it, there no going back. It would mean death instantly for you, younglings."_

"I hate that na-"

"I think it beautiful name for beautiful girl." Harry unconsciously said before he realized he say it aloud and covered his mouth while Ginny deeply blushed and Venus laughing quietly at Harry's action.

"Really, Harry?" asked Ginny, while looking at his green, emerald eyes "Do you think I'm beautiful?"

"Ginevra, I do think you are beautiful angel. I know we are too young but I never felt anything like this before to anybody but you even we haven't met each other before. I still do think you are perfect for me. My parents would like you. No, love you."

Ginny deeply blushed again and enjoy that Harry can call her that name with strong love and care while Harry draws her to tight hug and never let her go. Both enjoyed this for a while before Venus finally spoke.

"_It seems I was right. Both of you are made for each other."_

"Thanks, Venus."

"_Welcome, younglings. Anyway like Harry said before, both of you are married to each other. Both of you have emancipation. Also you can talk to each other telepathically along with audio share which mean you can hear what other hear even if they are over 3,000 miles away and have very powerful occlumency barriers that the legilimency can't get through and you have both of those skills. Also your magical core is higher than everyone else plus you have knowledge of everything past but I suggest that you go to Hogwarts to learn more and the trace for underage magic is no longer applies to you too."_

'Wow! That's amazing, Harry." said Ginny.

"Yea it is… Wait did you said we are adult and won't Ministry of Magic discover this?" worriedly Harry.

"_No. They won't because this isn't registered in Ministry because the bond is made of magic called love. Both of you shares a special love to each other. Through I suggest you make this official soon."_

"Why?"

"_Because of the prophecy that concerns both of you."_

"What prophecy?"

"_The Chosen Two that bonded by love have power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have defied him many times, born as seventh and eighth month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal but they will have power that Dark Lord knows not. But both Chosen Two must defeat someone greater than Dark Lord. A terrible Powerful Lord of Murders. And either must die at the hand of other for neither can live while other survives… The Two with the power to vanquish Two Dark Wizards will be born as the seventh and eighth month dies…"_

"Wow… So we are 'Chosen Two' to defeat Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry

Ginny flinched at Voldemort's name Harry said as Venus notices that.

"_His name is nothing than just stupid name he created by his true name: Tom Marvolo Riddle."_

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"_A wizard that was smart and popular person to walked into Hogwarts but was brainwashed by nothing other than Albus Dumbledore because of false prophecy the fraud Seer 'allegedly' foresaw and make him devoted to Dark Arts."_

"Can you tell us?"

"_I'm afraid not. Our time is up as it almost for supper for you guys but we will meet it up soon tonight and I will tell you about it."_

Harry and Ginny woke up and see it getting dark. Both was happy that each other was bonded before realized it was soon time for supper.

"Crap. I better getting going before my mom sent my brothers on search party." Ginny, hurriedly hugged and kiss Harry's cheek before run west toward her house.

Harry was stunned there as her kiss still lingered there.

"Harry!" cried Megan.

Harry turned his head to east and sees Megan ran and hugged him as Sirius and Dani follow suit.

"Where have you been, Harry?" cried Dani, as she hugged Harry. Harry felt guilty to have his god family worried about him after been gone for long time.

"I'm sorry. I was hanging out here and must fell asleep, lost track of time." lied Harry smoothly.

Sirius and Dani accepted the lie Harry told through Megan notice the lie but kept her lips about it.

"Alright now our family is full once again, let go walk to home." said Sirius.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review and tune to next week for more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Phoenix talks are _Italic._**

**Also this is purely AU and is not canon universal you know and love. also minor language swearing here...**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Blacks (plus Harry) meet Weasleys

**Warning: Minor Ron-bashing here along with Caps-lock Molly.**

_August 8th, 1991._

After Harry spent few hours either, hangout with Megan or Ginny on some days. He loves to talk her telepathically. Both will laugh out of nowhere cause their siblings to look at them weird. Both were enjoying the bond that both have and they knew that both love to each other even they were too young. Both was afraid to tell their parents and guardians through Megan is only one that knows Harry and Ginny have soul-bond as she discovered after followed Harry to the lake one time and saw Harry hugged and kiss red head girl's cheek while Ginny kiss him back.

"I knew it!" cried Megan as she gets out of her hiding spot behind tree.

"Shite! Megan! Why are you here? Did your mom make you follow me?"

"No, she didn't but I was very curious why you always come here all times more often."

"Curious kill kneazles, Megan. My name is Ginny-err…"

'Harry, she doesn't know that I have your name yet.' thought Ginny

'Crap. We will have to tell her the truth. She is only one I trust all my life apart from you, Gin-Gin.' thought Harry.

Ginny smiled and both stared at each other and that make Megan getting confused every minutes. After long hours of silence and staring, Harry spoken up.

"Alright, Meggy. I'm going tell you the secret that everyone must not know this yet.

"Is it because of you stared at each other and the fact you acted like you are in love with each other?" asked Megan, while surprised Harry remember his old nickname for her when they were little.

Ginny frozen in her track while Harry solemnly nodded.

"Yes. That's right but it more than just that. We are soul-bonded and by Ministry law and magic laws, we are adult and emaciated from our parents and guardians through I don't want to go to that paths yet because if we do our soul-bond will be revealed to the world and we will not have privacy. We no longer have trace on us."

"What? You get to do any magic anywhere?"

"Yep. Through I prefer to do it in private because I don't want people to complain that we are allow to do magic even we are married. It could make them investigate us and will discover our secret. We want to wait till we are older enough to announce our soul-bond to our parents and guardians."

"Oh, I see. So what soul-bond mean?"

"Oh... err." Struggled harry then remember their familiar. "Wait. Venus!"

A beautiful phoenix appears between Harry and Ginny. Megan was surprised! Here is the rare creature of fire standing between Harry and Ginny. What surprised her was Ginny petting the phoenix; the bird of fire was thrilling as sign that she was enjoying it.

"Whoa! A phoenix! Sweet!"

"I like her. Is she your God sister, Harry?" asked Venus, still enjoying Ginny petting her feather.

"Yes. That is my best god sister anybody could ever ask for."

"Megan, this is our phoenix, Venus. She was bonded to us on same day we were bonded to each other."

"Hello, Megan"

"She can talk to me!" exclaimed Megan, surprised that theirs familiar can talk to her. She read a book of phoenix that only phoenix only can talk between them and their owner, in other case their co-owners.

"I can because I'm connected to Harry and Ginny but I can connect you because I sense that there is connection somewhere for you with someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know but it will show up in near future."

"Oh." disappointed Megan, sighed deeply. She really wants a familiar that are so rare and uncommon like Harry and Ginny have right now.

"Don't worry. You will."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now to answer your question about soul-bond Harry has with Ginny. They are soul-bonded and by laws of magic, they are married and have emancipation and can read to each other's mind. Also they have knowledge of past and can hear each other over 3,000 miles apart."

"Wow! No wonder that Harry laugh out of blue. Wait. You said married… do you mean…"

"Yes. Ginevra Molly Weasley was former name. She is now Ginevra Molly Potter.

'I love that sound, dear. You have no idea that I always want to know as Potter's wife.' Thought Ginny, chuckle out aloud which shocked Megan out of her deep thought. Harry chuckled too.

"You both knew you are married? Won't our parents freak it out about? Maybe except my dad. He probably will think this is greatest prank against Voldemort!" grinned Megan.

"I know he will think that but Ginny's mum is over-protective of her. She will make claim that she is… err… scarlet woman."

"What? You haven't doesn't anything yet? Did you?"

"No. But her mum is well, old-fashioned woman."

'She is! She is so old-fashioned that I bet you that she will make Voldemort clean his cloak and everything!'

Harry laughed out aloud, mentally picture of Voldemort folding his clothes and be scolded by Ginny's mother for folding the clothes wrong way.

"Speaking of my parents, I told them little about you and your family. They want to invites you and your family to my party."

"When your birthday?"

"10th" said both Harry and Ginny at same time.

"Whoa! You say same thing at same time! You sound like twins or something like that."

"More like my twin brothers, Fred and George. They are troublemaker and pranksters at their heart."

Sound like me and harry. We love to pranks. We should make new group of Marauders. Like my father was part of it along with Harry's father and other people.

"Wait, the infamous Marauders? The infamous Prongs, Padfoot and Moony and Wormtail every to walk hall of Hogwarts?"

"Yep very same person. Prongs was my father. Padfoot is Sirius, Megan's father. Moony is Remus Lupin and Wormtail is… Peter Pettigrew."

No way! They were supposed to be together!"

Yeah. They were supposed to…" said Harry sadly, thinking of his parents. Ginny didn't need to read his thought to know that he is thinking of his parents. She cuddles to harry and strokes Harry's hair. Harry closed his eyes and feel love that Ginny's is showing her. Megan and Venus know that both need each other right and is giving them private moments by walking around lake away from them.

August 11th, 1991

Ginny woke up on her 11th birthday, got downstairs and see her mother cooking breakfast. His father is sitting on chair, reading the newspaper on table. Today was Sunday as Ministry of Magic closed on every Sunday, as it been tradition for them to closed on every that day to be with family.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny!" said Molly.

"Happy Birthday, my little girl!" said Arthur as Ginny sit down, as her mother is bring her breakfast to table. "When we will meet the boy you talk so much about all week?"

"Expect them around lunch."

"Alright, can't wait."

'Can't wait what?' said Harry through their mental thoughts.

'Meet you and your family, silly!' answered Ginny, mentally giggle.

'Fine. I got surprise gift for you, Gin-Gin.'

'Ooh! What is it?'

'Like I said it's surprise!'

'Prat!'

'Nosey!'

'Humph!'

Harry mentally chuckled. Ginny mentally giggle after pretend anger at Harry.

'See you too, my Gin-Gin.'

'See you too, my Harry.'

Moments later…

"Mum! Harry and his family are here!" cried Ginny as she see harry get out of fireplace and hug-tackled him.

"Oomph! Wow you really miss me lot, huh?"

"Of course, silly! You are my best mate!" 'And my husband.' Ginny mentally added.

"So this is the famous boy that stole my girl from me?" said Arthur joking, as he gets Ginny up and pull Harry up and shake his hand.

"Err… Yes, Mr. Weasley."

'Harry, he just playing with you. He knows my crush of you." Ginny mentally said as Megan and Dani arrives.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Burrow. I'm Molly Weasley and this man is Arthur, my husband. This young men over there is Bill, Percy and Fred and George-

"I'm not George! I'm Fred!" cried one of the twins.

"Honestly, you call as our mother." said other.

"Oh, well sorry. George and Fred."

"I'm kidding. I'm really George."

"Oh!"

Everyone laughed except Percy who acting disinterested and keep his nose up. Molly glared at the twins before gave up and giggle little bit before moving on.

"To last person over there is Ron." She pointed to Ron who is staring at Harry who looking back to him.

"I'm Daniella Black and this is Megan, my daughter. And of course that famous boy is my godson, Harry."

'Gin-Gin, your brother is looking at me weird.'

'That is typical for him. He was jealous of me making friend with "Famous Harry Potter" he complained loudly at dinner one time after I told everyone I make friend with you other day and my mum grounded him and make him do my chores as double punishment because he accidently slip that he stole my magazine.' Thought Ginny as they went outside where the large table is at. 'I heard him blaming you for that.'

'Wow, he sounds like spoiled prat.'

'He is.'

"So what you do, Daniella?" asked Molly.

"I work as Senior Officer of MLE department."

"Oh. That's great."

"It is. I work under Amelia Bones."

"Do you every caught any bad guy, Mrs. Black?" asked Ginny.

"Of course but I let Aurors do the work, I just fill the legal stuff you probably will not understand."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, this is supposed to be party about your birthday, not day talking about our work."

After chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and Ginny blow the cake. Ginny got the used watches from her parents. Megan got her nice scarf that she personally makes. Fred and George got her new Quidditch Magazine and pranks stuff that Molly disapproves but after Ginny's perspiration to let her kept it, she accept it.

"Alright, Harry. Where is my gift?"

"It is in my hands behind my back. Close your eyes, please."

Ginny noddle and close her eyes. She felt two arms around her neck then it's gone but felt something on her neck.

"Alright. Now, open your eyes."

Ginny open and saw Harry's creation of gold necklace. She thought it was so beautiful.

"I make this with my bare hand with spares of gold I found in basement at my house.

"Thanks you, Harry! I will never take this off!" Ginny tackle-hug him as they fell down on ground.

"Sound like our little Ginny is in love with Harry, Forge."

"You got that right, Gred."

Megan giggled at Twin's statement. Molly look at them fondly as it remind them of Arthur's gift to her when they were teenagers. Ron just silently growled at them because he is jealous while Percy acting still uninterested and slightly annoyed at Ginny's action with Harry. Daniella is looking them as they remind her of James and Lily so much that she is bursting with happy. She hopes that they will start dating and get married. She just has no idea that has already happened, not dating part, of course but married part.

"You're very welcome, Gin-Gin."

"Gin-Gin? More like Sic-Sic!" laughed Ron. Unfortunately, everyone heard him. Ginny was angry as well Molly too. Fred and George gave him dirty look as well. Harry & Arthur, even Bill and Percy gave him disappointed look. Ron feels ashamed and embarrassed as everyone was looking at him.

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY! GO TO YOUR ROOM INSTANT, NOW!" roared Molly, cause everyone to flinch. "I'M NOT LET YOU RUINING YOUR SISTER"S BIRTHDAY! I DO THINK IT IS GOOD THING THAT YOUR SISTER HAVE GOOD FRIEND THAT CALL HER NICKNAME THAT SHE LIKES."

Ron audibly gulped and walked toward inside Burrow and went to his room.

"I'm sorry about our youngest son's behavior. I can't understand what wrong with him."

"It's alright, I understand."

Perhaps we should let kids play some Quidditch while we, grown-up of course, sit in our living room and talking some stuff?" asked Arthur.

"Sound good, Arthur." answered Dani.

"Come, Harry! Let's go!" cried Ginny. "Let's play quidditch!"

The kids laughed include Bill.

Arthur, Molly and Daniella Sit down in the living room while the kids are playing quidditch except Ron, who is in his room because of punishment and Percy, who went to his room, studying for his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Want any tea, Daniella? Or perhaps, coffee?" suggested Molly

"I'll have tea. Thanks, Molly." answered Daniella.

"I'll have firewhiskey with my coffee." answered Arthur.

"Of course, my dear." chimed Molly.

After silence of moments, Molly came back with tea platter with two empty cups with sugar cup, one spoon and cup of coffee and firewhiskey. Molly poured two cups and gave one cup to Daniella who process to add sugar to her tea as Molly gave Arthur his coffee.

"Alright, what you want to talk about, Molly?"

"Your husband, Sirius Black."

Daniella gulped at mention of her husband name, she didn't want to let everyone know that his husband is hiding in their manor. Fortunately, Arthur notices Daniella's uncomfortable at mention of her husband, decide to speak at that point

"Don't worry. We believe Sirius is innocent. That someone framed him." answered Arthur. "We just want to help him at some point."

'Really, Arthur?" whispered Daniella, unbelieving that someone- no, two more person that believes Sirius is innocent. She knows that Andromeda Tonks and her husband believe Sirius is innocent.

"Yes, really. We couldn't believe Sirius betrayed his best friend because I remember saw them at one point at Diagon Alley. Both look and does act like brothers." Molly remembered at memories.

Daniella blew relief. She was holding her breath for a while because she didn't want to cause any trouble.

"You have no idea what this mean to me and Sirius. We were worry for his safety that I had to put him under house arrest. He is really desperate to leave our manor. Harry does want him to come to see him sent-off to Hogwarts. But he can't so he got surprise gifts for him to make up for that."

"Well, if you want to, you can use our floo powder to call him to come over here. Don't worry. Our fireplace is protected from Ministry due to my job. Being head of department gives us advantage at that. Oh, let me put privacy spell so that kids upstairs can't hear us and fire roaring." said Arthur, as he pulled his wand out and say privacy spell.

"Thank you, Arthur and Molly. Sirius will be very happy to hear that you know he is innocent."

After moments of convention, Sirius appears out of fireplace. He was very happy to be able get out of Manor, even to visit someone.

"Hello, Molly - I presume that is your name." asked Sirius.

"Of course that is my name." chimed Molly.

"Ah, Arthur. Is it?" Sirius shakes hand with Arthur.

"Yes, Sirius. Welcome to humble of our Burrow."

"I'm glad that you do think I'm innocent."

"Does think, no. Does believe, yes. We couldn't just believe that you would betray your best friend. You were like peas in pod, just like our twins. Apparently they were inspired by the infamous Marauders or something like that."

Daniella and Sirius looked at each other, thinking that they were part of Marauders that they didn't know that. Fortunately, Molly and Arthur didn't notice that they exchanged looking at each other because they were drinking their respected cups.

"Anyway, I know this must be hard for you to remember, but what happen that terrible night?"

Sirius chocked at memories of see his best friend and Lily's death and Harry's survival of downfall of Dark Lord aka Lord Voldemort.

"It started when…"

Meanwhile…

The gang walked to broom shed as Bill just stopped in his track. Ginny and Megan just continue to walk to get brooms. Harry was going following them when Bill stopped him. Harry was surprised when Bill reaches closer to his ear.

"Hey, Harry. I know that you are bonded to her." whispered Bill.

Harry audibly gulped at his words. He knows that they are bonded. He was going get beating and ranting but fortunately, Bill didn't.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell my parents because well, you already saw my mum at full blown up so I suggest that you reveals it when you are older enough so that she won't care lot about it when it hit us."

"Thanks, Bill. This was one of my worst fears because I know you guys are over-protective of her. But how you know we are bonded?"

"Don't worry about it. I know that we are over-protective of her but she can take care of herself because of bat-boogey hex I taught her." chuckled Bill, cause harry to chuckles along. "To answer your question, I have ability what I call Soul-Reader. It means I can read every soul to determine if they are bad, good or bonded. I can turn it off or on at my own will. Well, I turned it on and saw you were sharing each other-souls. Congrats to you guys."

"Thanks Bill, again." Harry said as Ginny and Megan come back with two brooms each. Ginny gave Harry his borrowed broom as Megan gave

"Thanks for what?" asked Ginny.

"For soul-bonded to each other." said Harry. Ginny got angry at mention it and was going blow up before Bill interference her. Megan got on her broom and flew away toward twins.

"No, it wasn't his fault. I know you because of my ability called Soul-Reader." said Bill calmed.

"Soul-Reader? You mean you can read our soul?"

"Yes. I'll explain it later."

"Come on! Let play some game…" started Fred.

"…or all you are talk, Ginny?" finished George.

"We will beat you! Right, Harry?"

"Right on, Gin-Gin!" chimed Harry.

Ginny chuckled as twins will not know what going to hit him. Only Bill and Megan know now.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... So Molly and Arthur believe Sirius is Innocent. Megan and Bill know Harry and Ginny's Bond and they sworn to not tell everyone about it. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guess Six new people Harry will meet in this chapter... If you guess correct, I will tell my bank teller to donate those people got my question right, over mere 10,000 Gallons each. Better review it or risk dragon wrath.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

On The Way to Hogwarts!

_September 1st, 1991_

The summer went too fast for taste of kids through Ginny and Harry was exciting to go to Hogwarts. Megan was in tears when the rest of clan (Weasley and Blacks) arrives to King's Cross Station to get into Platform 9 ¾. When they get to pillar that have sign say Platform 9 and10. It also act as barrier to Platform 9 ¾. They went through and see red Hogwarts Express train waiting for them as well of many returning and new students loading the trunks into the luggage carriages.

"I want to go with Harry and Ginny!" whined Megan.

"Don't worry, I'll promise write to you and mum, I promise." assured Harry, as He hugged his god sister and godmother. Daniella was in tears, not only because of harry is going away but because of Harry's choice of words for him. She remembers when that happens.

Flashback begins

_August 31st, 1991_

Harry was finishing packing his packing when Sammy, the Black- female house elf, appears. Sammy is wearing Black maid suit that she really enjoy wearing it. She is treated as member of family. She loves them and would die for them. The Blacks always pay her and gave her bedroom to rest and give her day off and breaks through She never need break time because she love to work for them rather than do nothing.

"Master and Lady want to talk to you in den room."

"Why they sent you if they could get me, Sammy? I don't mean to be rude."

"None taken. I don't know, Master Harry. All I know is they asked me."

"Alright. Thanks, Sammy."

The elf noodled and vanished back to the den. Harry closed his trunk and walked downstairs to den where his godparents are waiting for him. Sirius saw him and closed Harry's eyes and guide him to the spot where the surprises at for him.

"Hey, Harry. Sorry but I didn't want to ruin the surprises."

"What surprises?"

"Alright, open your eyes."

Harry did and was very surprised for in front of him are the snowy owl and broom. Not just broom but Nimbus 2000. He was chocked at get his own owl and broom. He always borrows Sirius and Daniella's old brooms because he love riding it and didn't want any new brooms because he don't liked to be spoiled brat.

"I know you were upset that I couldn't see you off at King's Cross but I got you those instead thanks to Dani. I know First year is not allowed to bring brooms but I know you will want to ride the broom when you come back from breaks. Also for the owl, she will explain it."

"I was passing by Eeylops Owl Emporium and I saw her. I just couldn't pass her and buy her for you so you got two surprises instead of one. I know we have family owl, January but you should get your own owl so that you can write to Megan and us."

I… I don't know what to say but thanks… Mum and Dad."

Sirius and Daniella, even Sammy was speechless and surprised that Harry decided to call them Mum and Dad. Harry was worried about their reaction but decided to call them that. He knew they will never replace his actual birth parents but they always treat him as he was their son. Sammy knew Harry would never do that till he was sure. She heard his nightmare and always wakes up Sirius and Daniella to comfort him. She sometimes comforts him when the parents are busy.

"Harry…"

"No, Dad. I know you don't want me to call you Dad because you are afraid that I'm replacing my dad for you. I know my dad would proud of me for call you dad because you always treats me as son. I promise I will never replace him."

Sirius smiled and has tears on his cheek. He was happy that Harry is accepting that he have two dads and two moms. He was worried because he knows Harry want to his parents to be with him but have hearing the special words out of him make him happy. Daniella was crying as well. She was happy too, to have Harry call her mum too. She, same as Sirius, was worried too. Harry hugged Sirius first then hugged Dani too, crying too. Megan came into Den and saw him hugging her parents. She was surprised as her parents were crying too.

"What happen?" asked Megan confused why they are crying

"I decided to call them Dad and Mum." Answered Harry, cause Megan surprised as she thought Harry would never call them that till he was ready to do so.

"Really? Does that make you my brother instead of God brother?"

Yes. You are always my sister no matter what."

Megan burst of tears of joy and ran toward Harry and hug him cause them to fall down on the floor.

"Oomph! Geez, You have taking lesson of tackle-hugs from Ginny, have you?" laughed harry, breaking tears of joy too.

The family laughed too.

Flashback ends

"You better, brother!" cried Megan.

"Brother? I thought they weren't …" said Ron as he never finished his sentence as Molly gave him glare look. She knew what happen yesterday as she talked to Daniella today and knew Harry finally accepted that he have two set of parents. She sighed as wondering why Ron is behaving as bad and rude kid. She never raised him like that. She always raised everyone equally and respect but Ron always acting different than everyone, maybe because of pressure of has six brothers and one sister that is older than him, Molly will never know till They get alone time together.

"No. We will write together, right Harry?" said Ginny, using her puppy looks at Harry that Harry can't refuses.

"Of course, Gin-Gin." sighed Harry.

Ginny and Megan giggled. Harry shakes his head. He went hug his mum and Molly as well. Harry and Megan sometimes visit to the burrow and Molly and Arthur always make them feel like part of family. Ron was upset as well and claimed they is taking over his spot, caused him to get grounded for one month as She yelling at him for be rude guest and that Harry and Megan are allowed to visit anytime he want to. Ginny did same things to Megan and Daniella too as well as her mum.

They went into train with help of twins who carry their trunks on carriage and went separate way. Harry and Ginny found one empty compartment. They put the trunks into luggage rack and sit down as just train blew whistles and moving away. Megan ran and waved to Harry and Ginny as Harry and Ginny waved back as Megan stop at end of platform.

"Merlin, I'm going miss your sister." said Ginny, knew that Harry love them as family he always wanted. "I mean after spent few weeks with her, she is my third favorite person, after Bill of course and you."

"I know, me too." said Harry. "I'll miss my mum too, as dad too."

'But I get spent one year with my cute wife.' Added Harry, cause Ginny to deeply blush. It makes Harry feel happy to have made her blush lot. He always thinks she is cute to do that.

'Stop it.' Said Ginny but She didn't want him to stop it. She loves to have Harry compliment her. It always makes her feel so special. Unfortunately, the compliments were interrupted as the blond boy with two dumb boys appears and open the compartment door.

"So it's true. Harry Potter is coming to the Hogwarts."

"Yes. I'm coming like everyone else so what?"

"No. You are famous. I'm Draco Malfoy and that is Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. You should sit down with us, not with blood-traitor like her." stiffed Malfoy. Harry got angry as he insult his wife but kept his temper under control as Ginny comforted him through their linked minds. Harry calmed down and answered back to Malfoy.

"I know what difference between true friends and bodyguard you have right now. They seem don't know what to do except as guard you. I didn't know slave labor were legal here." said Harry, cause Malfoy to getting angry.

"Why you little…" said Malfoy before Harry whipped his wand out of his wand-holster he got from dad on his birthday under his shirt. The trio frozen as they were end of Harry's wand.

"Leave now. Nobody get hurt now."

"Humph! You will meet the death like your parents!"

"What is wrong here?" asked twins as they arrives from their compartment and see Harry and the blonde boy that look like ferret and Harry point his wand against him. Apparently the ferret boy is mad that Harry refuses to join them. Twins knew Harry rather join Ginny than him.

Nothing I can't handle now. I was asking them politely to leave."

The trio narrowed their eyes then left the scene as twins enters the compartment and sits down with Harry and Ginny.

"We want to talk with you guys."

"Normally, we would talk both of you guys over summer but we couldn't risk with mom's wrath."

"We want you guys to join us as next generation of Marauders."

George pulled out the blank piece of parchment as Fred shut the shutters so people don't see them doing something. Harry saw the map that Sirius said other day that Peter lost during final year because Filch confiscated it that it was his father's creation along with other co-marauders.

"Only people like us know password to this map." Said George as he pulled his wand and tap on the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Said Harry, surprised George and Fred in the process. Ginny giggled at Twin's comical faces as the map show itself. It reads:

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

THE MARAUDER"S MAP."

"Bloody hell, Harry! cried George.

"How you know the password? That's impossible as nobody know the password apart us and that Spitfire there and we swear her to keep it secret." said Fred as Ginny stuck tongue against them.

"I'll give you one guess: One of them is my father. Well, He was my father."

"What?" cried Fred.

"Which is the one?" said George.

"Prongs." answered Ginny.

"Right on!" chimed Harry.

"Prongs? You are son of Prongs…" started George.

"…You are Prongslet!" finished Fred.

"Yes so that means can I Have my map back?"

"Of course, it is your heirloom after all." Answered George as he passed the map to harry as Harry pass the map to Ginny who say 'Mischief managed' to it as the map faded away to become blank piece of parchment again. She put it in pocket of her pants.

"We accept as being as next generation of Marauders. We already have our name so far: Prongslet as you already knew that and Spitfire as you guys call her that."

"Sweet. I'm Mischief…"

"… and I'm Trouble."

"Mischief Trouble! See you guys later." said both of twins as they get up and left the compartment. Moments later, after changes into the cloaks and ties for Hogwarts, a brown hair girl and black hair boy enter the compartment.

"Have any of you guys see a toad? He lost it. "

"No but if I see it, I'll tell you guys. What your names and what toad's name by the way?"

"Nobody Special." said the boy

"That's not nice." sighed girl, wondering the boy is dejecting himself. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. His toad's name is Trevor."

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"What?"

"WHAT? You are the Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

"Yep. The very same person."

"You are the only wizard that survives through…"

'She sounds like you but I prefer you better.' Harry thought cause Ginny to blush again. Fortunately Hermione and Neville didn't notice.

'Prat!' chimed Ginny.

'You love me say that.'

'True, true to that.'

"…and you appear in two books: Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards and Famous People through The Years."

"Wait. What? Famous People through Years?" asked Neville.

Hermione and Neville chatter about the books as Harry noticed a toad hopped by toward next carriage. Ginny notices too and whispered to harry.

"Get the toad before anybody does. It will build the friendship between us." Harry nodded and got up that got their attention.

"I'll be back, everyone." said Harry.

"Alright, Harry." said Hermione.

Harry got out of the compartment and saw Toad hopping toward Snack trolley. He pulled out the wand and remembers the summoning spell he saw Sirius did other day at the Manor.

"Accio Trevor the toad!"

The frog flew backward toward Harry's open hand. Harry grinned. He got toad and walked toward the compartment. He is happy that he got cute wife and is able to make new friends.

* * *

**A/N: if you guess correctly, you win 10,000 Gallons! Congrats! Off to next chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I forgot to mention, I need your guys option on my polls, linked to this story! **

**Also my Hagrid here is probably different than cannon or some fanfiction hagrid because I was trying to make him sound little interesting... **

**Without further notice... Here is the Chapter Six!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

First Day of Hogwarts

_September 1st, 1991_

The train arrived at Hogsmeade Station where the half-giant black bearded man with black hair is waiting for them as the students come out of the carriages. The returning students passed him as the new students standing outside in front of the half-giant man.

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! I'm Rubeus Hagrid and I'm Keeper of Keys and Grounds. Ev'ryone here?" said Hagrid, as the new students nodded. "Right then, 'His way to 'he boats. Come on now, follow my."

The students followed Hagrid to port at edge of the lake where many boats are waiting. Harry and Ginny got into the boat as Hermione and Neville joined them.

"Ev'ryone in 'he boat? Alright, Charge forward." said Hagrid in his boat as the rest of boats start moving as they see view of the Hogwarts appearing. The students was in awes and nervous but also excited to be in Hogwarts for next seven years of their lives.

"Wow." said both Harry and Ginny at same time.

"Amazing." said Hermione "Hogwarts: A History doesn't describe this very well."

When they stop in huge Boathouse, they got out of the boat and walked many stairs that lead them to Main Hall where the strict-looking old lady with green cloak and black hat is standing in front the large doors of Great Hall. The new students could hear chattering in there.

"Ev'ryone is here, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." said Prof. McGonagall. Hagrid nodded and walked away and entering Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Malfoy and his gang smirked when she mention Slytherin, Harry and Ginny noticed that.

"Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose the points. At end of the years, the houses with the most points are awarded the house cup. The Sorting Ceremony will starting momentarily." said Prof. McGonagall.

The new students resume chattering as Hermione and Neville chattered about sort in the houses but Harry and Ginny silently debating in their minds but stare forward at the doors.

'I just realized something, Harry. Dumbledore will be looking at us too as well.' Worried Ginny as Harry grab her hand to comfort her. Nobody notices Harry holding her hand as Ginny feel calm by just holding hands.

'Don't worry and if he tries something, I can send the letter to my mum ands he will be here faster before you can say "Dumbledork is Dumb Bleed Dork!" five times!' added Harry as Ginny mentally giggled.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." said Prof. McGonagall.

The students stopped chattering. Harry dropped her hand. They hate to do it but after discussion of it last night with Venus and Megan, they agree to wait flirting and dating till third year. That way, people will not asking too many questions about why they are holding each other at young age and they will not revealing their soul-bond to public. The new students follow Prof. McGonagall as the doors opens and they see four big tables with banners in corner show the houses respectively. They arrive at Professors' tables. Professor McGonagall went on step and stand near stool with hat on it. Harry saw Prof. Dumbledore staring at him. Harry felt his presence in his mind and fortunately, the mental barrier proves too tough and pushes him out. Harry felt happy and angry that he would try to read his mind. He mentally remembers to write a letter tomorrow to his mum with help from his cute wife, Ginny. Ginny was very mad but calmed when Harry mention that she is cute.

"Ouch!" cried Dumbledore as Great Hall silenced because of his yelling. He got up. "I'm fine. I assure you. Now, I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first year please note, that Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all of our students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is off limits to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

The students looked at each other before Prof. McGonagall clear her throat. "Before I place the Sorting Hat on you, Sort Song will start now."

The hat cleared its throat and sang:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuff are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (through I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The Great hall clapped as Sorting hat end its song. Professor McGonagall speaks as applause quite down.

"When I call you, please come and sit down on this stool. Abbott, Hannah."

The blonde girl walked on step and sit down on the stool as Prof. McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her.

"_Hmm..._ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped as rest of Professors clapped too. McGonagall took hat off as the girl walked toward to her house table. "Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry notices the black greasy hair professor staring at him and Ginny as he talking to weird guy with purple turban on his head. Harry stared back too and feels his presence in his mind too but pushed him back. His eyes went wide and started to rub his forehead and looked away.

'What? There two legilimency in this castle?' thought Ginny. 'I'm starting to get angry.' said Ginny as Sort Hat announces Terry Boot to Ravenclaw.

'Calm down, Gin-Gin. Thinking of our time together at lake now and my mom will kick their butts for this.'

Ginny mentally sighed and mentally calm down.

'Thank you, Harry. How I get so lucky to get you?'

'I don't know but I'm lucky to have you too.'

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table clapped as the girl walked to the table.

"Granger, Hermione."

"Oh, no. Okay, Relax." said Hermione as she get on stool.

"Geez, she definitely need to relax." said Harry.

"Tell me about it." said Ginny as Neville nodded with Harry. "She loves to talk about history and have load of questions about everything. She should be in Ravenclaw…"

"_…hmm. You're sure? Alright then_! GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and Ginny plus Neville was shocked but clapped along with rest of Gryffindor table. Few names and applauses later…

"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville audibly gulped and walked toward to stool and sit down as the hat is on him.

"_Just like your parents… Yes, you do have courage and bravery. Don't worry, you will have those soon_… GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco." The boy got up there and sits on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" said the hat as its barley touch his head. The Slytherin table applause as the boy joins them.

"Potter, Harry."

The crowds got loud as the few students talks about him.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?"

"That's him?" said one of Gryinffdor to the twins as both of them nodded.

Harry got nervous as Ginny gently nudge him to stool. Harry walked to the stool and sit down as Prof. McGonagall put the hat on him.

The Hat got through the strongest barriers as Harry and Ginny's eyes wide. They thought the barrier was break proof.

"_Ahh, yes. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. I see you are bonded to that red hair girl there. I know where I shall put you guys in…_ GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table roared and applauded loudly as chant 'We got Potter! We got Potter!' Harry took the hat off and went to the table and turns his head to see his wife is happy for him. He smile at her as well she smile at her. Few names later and she are next.

"Weasley, Ginevra."

"_Ahh, other Weasley and bonded to Harry Potter_! GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered. Harry clapped loudly as Ginny took the hat off and gave to Prof. McGonagall as sorting ceremony end with last student going to Slytherin.

"Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

"Is he a bit mad, Gin-Gin?"

"Yes, I would say that. Potatoes, Harry?"

'Even he is evil, he is genius in nut.' mentally added Ginny as she pass the potatoes to Harry as Harry mentally laughed. Harry, then, picked up and ghost appears out of nowhere. Harry was unfazed by it because he was warned by his dad that ghost sometimes appears any time during or before starting feast.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas." Said Percy "Have great summer?"

"Amazing!" sarcastically said ghost. "My attempted to join Nearly Headless hunt have been denied once again!"

"I know you! You are Nearly Headless Nick!" said one of boy named Seamus Finnigan. The ghost groans and turns his body toward the boy.

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –"

"Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?" asked Hermione.

The ghost groaned again. The convention is not going his way. He hates to repeat this almost every time to new generations of kids in Hogwarts.

"Like this." He said as he pulled his head off and is hanged barely by three threads cause the kids to squeaked and grimaced. He changes subjects as other ghost arrives to their respective house. Harry notices the ghost over at Slytherin is playfully trying to chopping the food while flying toward to the end of the tables. Ginny notice Hufflepuff Ghost is messing around with new students and chattering them.

"So – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron is annoying right now as he kept bragging about it. He is the Slytherin ghost."

"That is him?" asked Harry, point to the ghost talking to Draco.

"Yes, Harry." the ghost said, cause Harry and Ginny to be surprised that the ghost knows his name. "I know all of your names, even you, young man for ask the question about my nickname, Seamus!"

"Bloody Hell! He knows my name." whispered loudly Seamus to Dean, caused to make some people chuckles and giggles.

"Hey, Perce." said Ginny, as she pointed to the black greasy man next to purple turban man. "Who are those professors?"

"That's Prof. Snape and Prof. Quirrell. Prof. Snape is Potions Master and Prof. Quirrell is Defense Against Dark Arts."

"Everyone knows that Snape –" said Fred.

"_Professor_ Snape." corrected Percy.

"—Want Defense against Dark Arts position for years. Don't get on his bad side." finished George, acting as if Percy haven't interrupted them..

All soon, Dumbledore got up as the crowds got quieted and full from welcome feast.

"The feast is done. Please tuck in!" said Dumbledore as the rest of foods disappears as the table cleaned up. The perfects of each other houses got up.

"All of Gryffindor first years, follow me." said Percy as he led the rest of new Gryffindor through Grand Staircase to seventh floor to outside of Fat's Lady's corridor.

"Password?" said Fat's Lady's portrait as the students stopped and listens to the convention between Perfect and portrait.

"Caput Draconis." said Percy as Fat Lady's nodded and open to make the entrance to Gryffindor Common Room. The Common room was circular room with few alcoves. It's covered in red and gold style with two windows looking over the ground as also one huge fireplace between the windows with huge portrait of Valeria Myriadd above the fireplace. It has many of squashy armchairs, tables and a bulletin board.

"To your left, are the boys' dormitories. To your right, are the girls' dormitories. You all will find that your personal belongings have already arrives there."

The groups of new Gryffindors spilt away to their dormitories. As Perfect Percy went to his dormitories, forgotten to stay little longer as Harry and Ginny exchange cheek kisses.

"Good night, Gin-Gin." said Harry.

"Good night, Harry." yawned Ginny. "See you in morning."

'Love you, my Gin-Gin.'

'Love you too, my Harry.'

* * *

**A/N: what you guys think? Tune to next week, same time on same site... Please Review and check out my polls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for long waiting. I was busy for several weeks as well got writer's block for while but I'm back! I have beta goes by Draco5656 to spell check this chapter and next chapter. I will have Draco5656 to review my last 6 chapters so if you read this before, read it again in few days because it will take few days to fix all my chapters so please wait. Without further notice, here is CHAPTER SEVEN of HARRY POTTER AND PATH OF SOULS!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

First Day of Hogwarts

_September 2__nd__, 1991_

Harry woke up and sees that the rest of his mates in their dormitories sleeping. He checked his watch and it said 6:54 am. He mentally checked Ginny's mind to see if she was awake so they could write the letter together.

'Gin-Gin, wake up.'

'Uhh, five more minutes, Harry.'

'I guess no holding hands today.' joking Harry. The joke was successful because Ginny woke up right away. They love to hold each other hands because they are too young to make out. They can kiss each other on the cheek but only in private and alone together.

'Meet me at the couch in a few minutes?' asked Ginny.

'Yes.'

It took a few minutes to shower and put her new Gryffindor uniform on. Harry brought his bag so that they were ready to finish writing the letter to Harry's mum, Dani, about the actions of Dumbledore and Snape. Ginny arrived and noticed that the common room was empty right now and kissed Harry's cheek for a brief moment. Harry started writing as Ginny looked over his shoulder and helped him.

_Dear Mum,_

_ My night at Hogwarts was awesome. I'm in Gryffindor like Dad, Mom, Sirius and you. Also Ginny is here with me too. But I have bad news. Dumbledore and Snape tried to get through my barriers but luckily our practices prevented it. But I felt more uncomfortable around Dumbledore than Snape for some reason and I don't know why. I feel like there is something in him. Anyway, got to go! We are going to get our schedules today._

_Love you,_

_Harry and Ginny._

Harry and Ginny pulled out more parchment and wrote to Megan:

_Dear Megan,_

_Our day at Hogwarts was awesome! We were sorted into Gryffindor like mum and dad! We promise you that we will write you often! How is Venus doing? I bet she is enjoying being with you! We wish we could see you soon!_

_Love you,_

_Harry and Ginny_

"What do you think, Gin-Gin?"

"I think it is perfect."

"Alright. We have…" Harry looked at his father's old watch Sirius gave him on his birthday it said 7:30. "30 minutes till breakfast. Let's go to the Owlery."

"Alright, let's go."

Harry and Ginny got up as Hermione entered the common room and saw them instantly.

"Good morning, guys. Where are you going?" asked Hermione.

"We are going to the Owlery, want come with us?" answered Ginny.

"I want to but I promised Neville I'll be waiting for him here."

"I'm here." said Neville timidly as he descended the stairs.

"Good morning, Neville." said Harry and Ginny at same time causing Neville to chuckle and Hermione to giggle. Harry and Ginny grinned as they made their new friends laugh. This meant their friendship was forming right now.

"We were going to the Owlery. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure, Harry." answered Neville. "Do you know where the Owlery is?"

"I do. My mum once told me that it is at west tower so it only takes about 15 minutes from here."

15 minutes later they sent Hedwig on the journey to Black Manor II with Harry and Ginny's letter. Harry and the rest of the gang arrived just in time as breakfast appeared. Many students, mostly new and few returning students were sitting at their respective tables. The head of houses were passing out the timetables to the students.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom. Here are your timetables. I expect you to be on time to my classes." said Prof. McGonagall in her stern voice.

Harry read his timetable as he finished his breakfast. Everyone did the same.

Timetables for Harry James Potter:

Monday/Wednesday

8 to 9:40am — Transfiguration — Professor McGonagall

10 to 11:40am — Charms — Professor Flitwick

Noon to 1:30pm — Lunch/Free Period

1:30 to 3pm — Potions — Professor Snape

Tuesday/Thursday

8 to 9:40 am — Herbology — Professor Sprout

10 to 11:40 —Defense Against the Dark Arts — Professor Quirrell

Noon to 1:30pm — Lunch/ Free Period

1:30 to 3pm — History of Magic — Professor Binns

Friday

8 to 9:40 am — Charms — Professor Flitwick

10 to 11:40am — Transfiguration — Professor McGonagall

Noon to 1:30 — Lunch/ Free Period

1:30 to 3pm — Potions — Professor Snape

11 to 12:30am — Astronomy — Professor Sinistra

Saturday

11 to Noon — Flying Lessons (OPITIONAL & TEMPORARY) — Madam Hooch.

"Wow. Our first class starts with Professor McGonagall and ends out the day with Snape." said Harry.

"_Professor_ Snape." corrected Hermione.

"I'll call him professor when he doesn't give me dirty looks like he is right now."

The gang looked at the teacher's table and saw Professor Snape looking at them. Harry almost decided to pay him back by breaking his barrier but at the last minute, he didn't because of Ginny.

'No, as I much want to pay him back too, we can't risk getting in trouble, Harry.'

'You are right but if he crosses the line again, hurts you or us, there is nowhere he can hide where I could not find him and make him suffer.'

'I know, Harry. That's one of the many reasons I'm in love with you.' Harry mentally smiled at the end of Ginny's declaration of her love.

"You are maybe right about not calling him professor, Harry." said Neville. "He seems a little tough and mean and he is staring at me too."

"Don't look at his eyes. He uses legilimency in this castle."

"WHAT?" squeaked Hermione.

"Shh!" hushed Ginny.

"Harry, that is illegal in this castle. Hogwarts: A History said you can't read students minds and you have to respect their privacy. It's written in the rules section on page 36."

"I know, Hermione but they don't care about rules. Dumbledore and Snape already broke a few of them and always get away with it."

"Yeah, in fact, my grandmother is still angry against Dumbledore for almost putting Harry with muggles instead of his guardians."

Hermione almost spoke against Neville for that but Harry intercepted her. "Neville doesn't mean good muggles like your parents; he means the bad kind of muggles. My aunt and uncle are the bad sort of muggles. They hate magic with every fiber of their body."

"Wow… I can't believe it… I thought Dumbledore was a good wizard."

"Nope but we will talk about it later. We got to go to Professor McGonagall's class." The gang got up and left and went to Professor McGonagall's classroom which is in Classroom 1 on the first floor. When they got there, they noticed a cat sitting on the desk. Harry walked toward the desk as Ginny and the rest of the gang found seats.

"Hello, kitty." whispered Harry as he pet the cat. "I can't stop the feeling but remember you somewhere and I know you are Professor McGonagall."

The cat purred as more students; mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors, came in. Harry stopped petting and went to sit next to Ginny. The bell rang as the last two students ran in. It was Seamus and Dean.

"Can you imagine Professor McGonagall's face if she finds out we are late?"

"Ha-ha." said Ginny as Harry explained to her who the cat is and caused Seamus and Dean to look at them. They failed to notice the cat change into Professor McGonagall and shushed the students to have the element of surprise for them. The students suppressed their laughs.

"What is so funny, Weasley?" said Seamus.

"Maybe you better look around now to find why she laughing." said Professor McGonagall with a stern voice.

Seamus and Dean audibly gulped and turned their heads and saw the professor standing behind them, with her arms across her chest. They also noticed the cat that was sitting on desk was gone.

"Care to explain why you are late?"

"We got up late and then got lost, professor." said Seamus.

"Maybe I should switch one of you into a watch so that one of you would get to class on time."

"It won't happen again, professor." said Dean.

"Good, I trust both of you don't need a map to find seats."

"No, madam." said both boys as they found seats behind Hermione and Neville, fully embarrassed as the students laughed. Soon they quieted as McGonagall started talking.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." McGonagall said as she walked back and forth in front of her desk. "Anybody messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

The students in class looked at each other with nervous looks but Ginny, Harry and Hermione looked excited.

"With that unhappy introduction, I will show you one of the gifts a skilled witch or wizard who knows Transfiguration can perform."

She pulled her wand, pointed it to her desk and turned it into a pig. Many of the students laughed and applauded. McGonagall turned it back into a desk. Many of them wanted to learn how to do it.

"Unfortunately, that is very complex magic. You will not be able to learn it until you are in my NEWTS level class, closer to the end of your education."

Most of students protested but stopped when McGonagall gave them stern look.

"Today, we will try to turn a match-stick into a needle but—." She said as the students became excited, forgetting about the spell to switch a desk into a pig. "In order to know how to do this perfect, I suggest you read pages five to seven of Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. Then answer ten questions at the end. If you are finished with those questions by the end of class, you should understand the incantation, the wand-movements and timing. Use the remaining time to try to successfully change your match-stick into a needle. You should have plenty left if you use your time wisely. You may start now."

The students opened their books to page five, while Ginny, Harry and Hermione had already finished reading the book and were writing the answers. One hour later, Ginny, Harry and Hermione finished answering the questions and were now practicing their wand-movements but Harry and Ginny were shocked because when they did the wand-movement, their match-sticks changed into needles. They were surprised.

'Did you say anything, Harry?' asked Ginny worriedly.

'No, I didn't.' answered Harry

'I might have forgotten to say that you can say nonverbal magic and wandless magic too.' said Venus in their minds.

'Venus! You forgot to mention this!'

'Sorry. I'm a fairly new born phoenix and I don't know everything about this bond. I mean this hasn't been recorded in over 2,000 years.'

"Potter and Weasley! What's the meaning of this?" said McGonagall. "How did you transfigure those match-sticks to needles without saying the spell? Did you cheat?"

"Professor, we swear we didn't cheat. We just thought of the spell and this just appeared." Answered Harry, causing Professor to soften her stern look.

"Hmm, I understand what you mean. You just did a nonverbal spell. A complex magic not yet learned untill sixth year. Well then, take 30 points to Gryffindor each." said McGonagall causing the rest of the Gryffindor students to applauses and left Slytherin students in shock. Hermione was surprised but continued doing the wand-movement and saying the spell and got all of her three match-sticks into needles earning her 30 points too. Neville only got one right and was going do another when the bell rang.

"Alright, if you have not finished the questions or wand-movements, that is your homework due next class. Off you go."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know last chapter was short but i want to split previous chapter and this chapter into two chapters. Continue reading and give me review!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Perfect Match and Potion Master

_September 2__nd__, 1991._

Harry and the rest of the gang entered Classroom 99 in the South Tower. The bell rang awhile later. They found out that the class is with Ravenclaw than with Slytherins so they wre not complaining. The classroom had bleacher-like seats around a huge space with the Professor's desk in the middle of it. Harry found seats for them as professor Flitwick entered the classroom from his office.

"Welcome to Charms class. As Charms is often seen in the wizarding world as a soft subject." lecturing Flitwick. "It is a misunderstood subject. It is actually the most interesting and illumining practices in the world. It is also seen as fun! Oh yes… If I feeling cheerful, then we will try those fun charms! For the rest of your first year, you are going to learn the simplest charms, such as, the Basic-Unlocking charm, Levitation, Color-Changing, Fire-making Spell, Softening and Lumos Solem. Today, we will start by doing the Wand-Lighting Charm today. It is the most common charm that we use every day. For an example, if you wake up in middle of night and need to finish homework but don't want to disturb your roommates with light, just close your bed curtains and light up your wand right away but I warn you to not overuse it, as it can provide heat and can burn your parchment right away. Now repeat after me! Lumos!"

"Lumos!" cried students.

"Good, now the counter-charm is Nox. Nox!"

"Nox!"

"Very well, the wand movement for those charms is a simple upward jab. Now I'll turn off the lights in the room and I need you to say those spells. Ready?" Flitwick asked as the students nodded. He turned the light off as the room got dark. Only four students successfully did both of the charms a few minutes later. He turned the light on.

"Alright, only four students did those spells correctly and they are Potter, Weasley, Granger and Padma Patil. That's fifteen points for Gryffindor- five points each one of you and five points for Ravenclaw. We will do this again."

The bell rang as the rest of the students finished practicing the wand lighting spell but some of them couldn't do the counter-charm of Lumos.

"Don't worry if you can't manage to disable your lights yet so I want you to list six different scenarios where you will use Lumos and Nox charms in your life. Off you go!"

"That class was fun." said Ginny joking. "Especially see Neville hit his arm many times, saying 'Nox'."

"Very funny, it does hurt! I might have a bruise on my elbow for this!" Neville playfully said.

"I told you to sit straight a little bit more but you said no!" said Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione. You were right, I was wrong! Happy?" Neville chuckled, causes Harry and Ginny to laugh with Neville.

"Very much!" laughed Hermione.

'Wow. We changed Neville in one day already. I mean if I remember correctly, he was so timid earlier but not anymore. I guess hanging out with us and Hermione helped him a lot.'

'Yeah. We did help him come out of his shell. And I think Hermione might have a crush on him.'

'Really? Hmm. They sound like they could be perfect for each other.'

'Yeah. They do look perfect for each other.'

Harry's stomach growled as they got to the front door that opened to the Great Hall. The gang laughed at Harry as they sat down at their spots at the table. Harry's stomach growled again.

"Wow! Sound like a monster lives in there!" said Ginny, as she patted Harry's stomach.

"Shut up, Gin-Gin!" Harry playfully said, swatting Ginny's hand but holding it under the table for a brief moment then letting it go so that people wouldn't suspect them.

'I miss holding your hand, Gin-Gin. I hate not being able to.'

'Me too, Harry.'

"Hello, guys?" said Neville.

"Huh?" said both together.

"You guys were zoned out, looking at each other." said Hermione.

"Oh, it's nothing. We were missing my sister and thinking about her." lied Harry quickly. Fortunately everyone accepted it.

"Oh, Megan, right?" Harry nodded. "You are lucky. Both of you, guys, I mean I'm the only kid in my family and I sometimes want to have a brother or sister." sighed Hermione.

"Me too." said Neville timidly.

"I don't want to be rude but don't you live with your grandmother?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I do." sighed Neville. "But I really want to live with my parents but they… They were tortured by Death Eaters."

Neville closed his eyes to remember seeing his parents at St. Mungo's and visiting them with his grandma every holiday, every year.

"What is a Death Eater?" asked Hermione.

"A group full of pure-blood wizards that don't like muggles and squibs, they think muggles stole everything. They are pureblood racist and call muggle-born wizards and witches a bad word." answered Ginny

"What is a bad name for Muggle-borns like me?" asked Hermione again, toward Harry.

"Don't ask me that." said Harry. "I don't want to say it. Someone once called my mother that name a long time ago."

"You don't want to hear it." said Neville. "I hate it."

Hermione stopped asking and ate in silence. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with a worried expression while Neville looked at Hermione with a worried expression too. He started to have a crush on the bushy-haired girl next to him. Also Harry and Ginny did help him out of his shell but it had been Hermione who mostly helped him from the start of the first day when they met on the train.

"Hermione, are you mad?" asked Neville and got nothing from her. "Please understand this. Good wizards and witches, like Harry and Ginny plus me, will never want to hurt you. We don't want to say it but if you want me to say it, then we need to go back to the common room so I can say it to you in private."

"Really?" asked Hermione looking up at Neville with a sad expression.

"Yes, but only if you want me to, I don't want to but if you want me to, I will."

"Yes, please. I want to know what it is so I don't get hurt really bad."

Hermione smiled at Neville who smiled back. He decided to switch the subject so that she doesn't get sad again.

"Alright. Hey, I need your help with the six reasons for 'Nox' spell homework later."

"Oh, it's really easy; the first reason for the spell is…"

'Told you. They are perfect match for each other.' said Ginny.

'I know you are always right, Gin-Gin.' said Harry. Ginny smiled at Harry.

After lunch, Harry and the rest of the gang arrived to potions class in the dungeon. As many students entered a few minutes later.

"Whew, it is pretty hot in here." said Neville as they entered the classroom and sat with Hermione in front of Harry and Ginny.

"I know right?" said Ginny as Harry pulled out a blank piece of parchment and a quill with ink.

"Silence. There will be no talking in this classroom. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the science and extract art that is potion-making." said Professor Snape as he entered the classroom and walked toward the front of his desk and turned, facing the students. "However, for those select few… Who possess the predisposition… I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you to how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

'Whoa… a little freaky.' said Ginny

'Yea, tell me about it.'

"However I notice someone is a little dazed in here." said Snape as he noticed Harry. Harry noticed that everyone was looking at him. Ginny saw Snape and Harry stare at each other for brief moment. He didn't feel like dazed... Maybe just little bit, perhaps because of the smells in here.

"Tell me, Potter. What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Oh." Said Hermione as she had her hand raised up in air. Fortunately, thanks to a warning by Sirius that Snape somewhat had a grudge on them because of their shared past. Harry and Ginny studied the information on the potions books at Black Manor II.

"Draught of Living Death, sir."

Snape's eyes went wide a little bit and questioned him again.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

'What the heck? He seems to know a lot of answers. He is almost reminding me of Lily…' thought Snape as he questioned him again.

"What is its purpose?"

"It saves you from most poisons, sir."

'Darn… Got to question him harder… I got it, NEWTS question.'

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?

'Ha-ha! That will stumble him!'

Harry thought for a brief second and found the answer to the question Snape threw at him.

"Nothing, sir. They come from the same plant and goes by aconite."

Snape's eyes got wider. 'This boy does know everything and saw through my trick question that nobody here supposed to know until later. He has definitely got Lily's knowledge…'

"Why are you not writing this down now!" cried Snape as he switched back to his normal greasy face as he pulled his wand and wrote on the board. "Today we are starting on the Cure for Boils. I will not say the potion instructions, as it is on Page 6 of Magical Drafts and Potions."

Harry pulled out his cauldron as Ginny opened her book to page 6. Snape walked around the classroom. Hermione and Neville is getting all into their potion too.

"Add 6 snake fangs to the mortar…" said Harry. 35 minutes have passed away… Harry and Ginny had finished the potion. Harry silently put unbreakable charms on the potion in case Snape decided to 'accidently' break it. Snape was unhappy that Harry and Ginny successfully completed the potion, and almost decided to break it but changed at the last minute because he knew Harry lived with Daniella Black, senior officer at MLE department right now, and they (Dumbledore and him) got mail from her and was warned to stay away from him or risk going to trial. He, also, was mad at Goyle and Crabbe for messing up and accidentally spilling the potion on them and now had viciously boils on them. He had sent them to the hospital wing to get rid of them and forced him to remove some points from his house. He dismissed the class. He went back to his office and sat down. Harry and the rest of the gang decided to go to dinner to eat and then off to the common room to finish their homework. Also they can tell Hermione what the bad word for muggle-borns is.

* * *

**A/N: What you guys think of the story so far? Please review!**


End file.
